This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present techniques. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Constrictions may develop within a pipeline during the operational life of the pipeline and can present significant challenges to pipeline flow management. A constriction in the pipeline may result from deposition of solids on the internal surface of the pipeline, mechanical damage to the external or internal surfaces of the pipeline, the presence of an object lodged inside the pipeline, and so forth. Examples of solids deposited or accumulated on the internal surface of the pipeline may include hydrates, wax, asphaltenes, and the like. An example of mechanical damage causing a constriction is an external impact denting the external surface of the pipeline, giving a pipe-wall bulge into the flow path of the pipeline. Another example of mechanical damage resulting in a constriction is an internal impact causing an inner pipe surface irregularity, extending and protruding from the pipewall into the flow path.
The detection of the location of constrictions within long pipelines can be problematic. Constrictions may be diagnosed by running an intelligent pig through a pipeline. The pig generally has sensors to measure pipe diameter, pipewall thickness, and other dimensional features. Indeed, intelligent pigs may be useful to detect corrosion-induced pitting, loss of material inside a pipe, and similar abnormalities. In all, an operator in an effort to detect a possible constriction or developing constriction has generally relied on conventionally-collected data at hand or has arranged to collect non-routine data. Moreover, the assessment of such data has typically been by trial and error and based on human operating experience and comparison to historical data.